


Domino Squad Scruff

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Beard Burn, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, domino squad smut, everyone loves to treat echo to a good time, he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Echo is reminded of just how much he loves his squad's scruffy (and not) faces.





	Domino Squad Scruff

**Author's Note:**

> I had gotten an ask ages ago (which I believe I answered with a noncommittal answer because I had no idea if this would ever happen) about a Fivesome (Fives plus 4 others) which, naturally, plays perfectly into Domino Squad. This is a little more centered on Echo, but still.   
> This is my first time writing any smut with this many players, I hope I kept everything in order lol. I hope you enjoy <3

Echo grabbed the small towel to wipe the last of the shaving foam off his face. 

“Why do you do that  _ every _ day? We aren’t cadets anymore, we don’t  _ need _ to keep up with it so often.” Hevy asked from where he was watching with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

“He just isn’t as lazy as you are about it.” Droidbait cut in before Echo could answer.

“At least I can grow hair on my face.” Hevy sassed back.

Anyone else would think they were arguing, but this was how Domino Squad shared affection. Gentle sass and snark back and forth. Echo could see the smiles on both their faces in the mirror, “I just like how my face feels better this way.”

Fives reached over and brushed his cheek, “It  _ is _ nice, so soft and smooth.”

Cutup mock frowned, “Does that mean you don’t like our scruffy faces, Ey’ika?” 

Echo could feel a slight blush creep up his neck, even though they had known each other since they were decanted, there were no secrets between them, “You know that isn’t true. I love the way your and Hev’ika’s scruff feels,” Fives made a small offended noise, “And Fives’s beard.”

Cutup shared a look with the other three, before standing and moving towards Echo, “Really? You  _ love _ the way it feels?”

Fives leaned in close, lips and facial hair just brushing his skin, “You love the way it feels against you?”

Echo shivered at the tone in their voices, how they all started to zero in on him, and knew exactly what they wanted to hear, “ _ Yes _ .”

In the split second after Echo said that word, gave them permission, he was inundated with sensations. He could feel Fives’ mouth on his neck, beard scratching gently. He could feel Cutup’s lips and rough scruff along his shoulder blades. Hevy’s softer scruff kissing at his hips as Droidbait’s smooth lips kissed his own. 

Echo immediately felt overwhelmed, but in the best way possible. They hadn’t had time for anything that involved all five of them in  _ much _ too long. That they all decided to gang up on him made Echo  _ intensely _ happy.  

Cutup started kissing down his spine, hands bracketing his sides as he moved down, the contrast between his smooth strong hands, and the rough facial hair was  _ incredible _ . Echo realized what he was planning just before he gently spread Echo’s legs and licked a stripe along his ass. He moaned softly into his kiss with Droidbait as he leaned forward against the counter. Hevy pushed his hips back a little further so he could fit in between him and the sink; without stopping kissing at his hips and thighs. 

Fives migrated down Echo’s neck, over his collarbone and chest. One hand playing with his nipple while the other was buried in his hair. All four of them hand hands roaming over his skin. It was so much, but so  _ perfect _ . 

Echo loved giving up all control to the rest of his squad. Letting them take over and do whatever they wanted. To _ take care  _ of him, like he always did for them, like they did for each other. 

Hevy and Cutup’s hands were overlapping each other, and must have signaled each other, because in the same moment, Hevy swallowed him to the root as Cutup licked over his hole. Echo’s knees almost buckled, but between the four of them, they kept him upright. 

Echo could already tell that he was going to feel the results of this session for awhile, with the way Cutup, Hevy and Fives were going all in about giving him the best beard burn of his life.

Echo couldn’t hold back a gasp as Fives scraped his teeth along his collarbone, causing a chain reaction with the others; each calling attention to themselves. Droidbait nipped his lower lip, Cutup delved deep, scruff rubbing in all the right places. Hevy swallowing around him proved to be his undoing and he came down his throat, moaning against Droidbait’s lips.

The squad held Echo up while he got his breath and legs back. He gave each of them a kiss, and a touch before smirking, “Now how about we go back to the bunk and I can repay you each in kind.”

The four of them shared a knowing smile, Echo was  _ very _ good, and very  _ meticulous _ with “payback”. 

Hevy answered for the rest of them with a playful wink, “We thought you’d never ask.” 


End file.
